Mae You Remain With Me?
by Cyber Emblem
Summary: A secret Santa fic for The Freelancer Seal. It focuses on the relationship between Mae and Boey. I hope you guys like it!


_This is a secret Santa fic for the Freelancer Seal. I hope you like it, and if you'd preferred that I change anything, I'm willing._

"Human emotions are a strange thing. How else can you explain how I feel about her? She drives me absolutely nuts, she's constantly ticking me off, and yet… I always want to be around her. I mean, I had an excuse back in Novis but… no that's not right. I have an excuse now, but… Ugh! This is so confusing!" thought Boey to himself.

This crisis of the mind had been brought about by recent events. Specifically, Celica's whole… thing, with Alm. Her blatantly emotional reaction to her brief reunion with him had made Boey wonder if he would've had the same reaction if it was between him and Mae. As he considered it, he had begun to think that it actually might be even more dramatic.

His belief that his feelings for Mae were more than just mere friendship was confirmed when she nearly died. It happened in a graveyard full of Dracozombies. His worst nightmare realized. She had mocked him over his fear initially, but the actual fight changed things. Boey had managed to hold his own, however Mae had not kept up the same rigorous training as him, and thus, she wasn't as well prepared for what they encountered.

As she dealt the finishing blow to one of them, another Dracozombie came up behind her. Boey shouted a warning, which she headed. However, she wasn't able to deal enough damage to slow it down before it reached her. Kamui was in the best position to help her, but as he was having a minor panic attack, his reflexes weren't as sharp as they normally were.

The Dracozombie closed the distance and swiped her chest, sending her sprawling into the muck. She survived the blow, but wasn't in any position to defend herself. The Dracozombie closed in on her, but by then, Boey had reached her side. As it opened its gaping maw, he fired a spell right down its throat, making its head explode all over them. She began to treat him differently after that.

Sure, there was still a lot of verbal sparring, but she didn't tease him quite as often anymore. She now talked to him in a more respectful tone. Also, he didn't know whether this was his imagination or not, but he thought that he noticed her giving him a few wistful glances. This got him thinking that… maybe she feels the same?

Boey knew that he would have to confront it, that he'd have to talk to Mae about it at some point or another… but he wasn't sure when would be the appropriate time. Would it have to wait until after their journey was over?

As it turned out, he did not have to wait until then. Mae served him the opportunity to bring it up on a golden platter. He got excited by the chance, but… this was Mae. If he made some elaborate display of romantic affection… she'd never let him live it down. When she asked him what his plans were post… journey.

When Mae expressed her intention to return to Novis, Boey struck. He told her that in that case, that was where he was going. When she expressed confusion, he told her what he meant in a rebuttal that made what he was implying blatant. Mae was thunderstruck.

Not long before, Mae had discussed with Celica her own romantic interest in him. Now… now Mae didn't know what to do. Options swirled about in her head but eventually, she was able to narrow them down to two. Have a follow up conversation with Celica… or talk to the more worldly wise Saber about it.

Mae eventually decided to throw out the later option. She felt that that was a conversation that Celica could have with him, but one that she couldn't. They didn't interact enough for that. He'd probably just question why she thought that it was a good idea to go to him in the first place.

Mae's relation of the event with Celica got the later really excited. She used a lot of words and justifications, but her message was clear. Go. Get. Him. Of course, Mae didn't get a proper opportunity to act upon it, as their final confrontation with Jedah occurred soon after this. They finally had a proper talk about it after the coronation, on the voyage home.

Thus, the officially became boyfriend and girlfriend. It was… quite the courtship. Celica had predicted that the question would be asked within a year… but it didn't happen. It went on for approximately three years. There was a lot of insecurity on both sides, due to the constant barbs thrown at one another, so this prevented either of them from asking the other about marriage.

What eventually settled things between them was a force of nature. A powerful hurricane swept through the Novis region, destroying many homes. Mae helped out with the orphanage, which had been destroyed by the storm. Boey's family offered to take in those that the priory could not shelter. Mae wound up staying with them in order to help.

It's general knowledge what happens to hormones and feelings towards other people during a crisis. During the disaster relief effort, the two of them proved that they could work and live together and get through anything that life threw at them.

Almost simultaneously, they decided. "Yes. I'm going to stick with them for the rest of my life." Once the relief from the mainland came in and everything got settled, Boey asked Mae to go on a walk along the beach with him. Everybody knew where this was going, but nobody said anything so that the moment wasn't ruined.

"Look, Mae. I know that the disaster is over and everything and that you can go home now, but… I'd rather you stayed. With me. Mae… you remain with me for the rest of your life?" Boey mentally flinched and hoped that she didn't notice his blunder. She did, but she thought that it was sweet, so she didn't comment. Instead, she gave an enthusiastic yes.

A giant letter from Celica soon followed. It was particularly large because she had dedicated an entire page to the word "FINALLY!" written in giant letters and in a fancy script. Another three pages were dedicated to her gushing about it before she finally got to the point. She asked the couple when they intended for the wedding to happen and where. She volunteered to give them a wedding reception at Zofia palace, and if they did want a grand gala in favor of something smaller, they ought to tell her so that she could prepare for the journey and all the gifts that she intended to bring.

Mae was conflicted about this, but Boey suggested that they could have Celica come to their wedding in Novis, so that their families could attend, and then for their honeymoon they could sail back with Celica and spend some time on the mainland, and Celica could give them a grand reception upon their arrival. It shouldn't matter much that it would be a voyage of around a week or two.

Everybody loved that idea, so that's what they went with. Celica wore the most pleased expression on her face the entire time. Mae and Boey were very pleased as well, pleased to the point that little Cecil followed not long after. Then the others followed rapidly. By the time that their family was complete, they had one child for every letter of the alphabet between B and M.

The two still fought from time to time, but the thought of separating never once crossed their minds. Leaving some of the less understanding people baffled. But, what did that matter to them?


End file.
